


Into you

by Miharo



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drinking, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miharo/pseuds/Miharo
Summary: Mo Guan Shan and He Tian started university a while ago. Mo Guan Shan wants to make some new friends, and He Tian isn’t happy about it. In the end, Mo Guan Shan finds himself feeling dissatisfied in the middle of it all.





	Into you

”Hey, come here,” He Tian called after him.

Mo Guan Shan kept walking.

”Hey, I’m talking to you Mo Guan Shan.”

”Fuck off,” Mo Guan Shan said without looking back.

”Ah?” He Tian grunted with a hint of angriness in his voice and followed after the other.

”Stop following me, I’m tired of your games, I’ve got plans for today,” Mo Guan Shan replied, the usual frown present on his face. He Tian threw an arm around his shoulders.

”Oh yeah? You talking about those boys from before?” He Tian asked, thinking back on yesterday. He had seen the redhead having fun with some guys from his class. They had been too friendly for He Tian’s liking and he didn’t want them hanging out with him.

”None of your business,” Mo Guan Shan tried to shake the other off, unsuccessful in his actions. He Tian chuckled, hiding his real emotions.

”I guess it’s not, if you play nice that is.”

”What’s that supposed to mean?” Mo Guan Shan looked at He Tian, raising an eyebrow warily. He Tian’s face fell a bit and he sighed, letting go of the other.

“Enjoy your time then,” He Tian said and backed off a few steps from Mo Guan Shan before turning his back to him. He waved him off, walking away. Mo Guan Shan eyed him suspiciously.

“The fuck..?”

 

Mo Guan Shan left the campus area to meet his new friends. University had started a few weeks ago. Mo Guan Shan had studied like crazy during his time in high school, as weird as that sounded, and miraculously managed to enter the university nearby. It was partly thanks to the fact that the university wasn’t the most fanciest and had a manageable entrance exams. To be honest, he wasn’t so interested in studying, but after hearing his mother talk how she wished her son would get a good education so he can do better in life, Mo Guan Shan had really wanted to impress her. He had really tried to give his best with studying, though at times it had been rather… how to say it, strenuous. He had still gotten in fights often, and he had had to be tutored, which had really been a pain in the ass. That was because… Because his tutor had been the one fucker he didn’t want to deal with so many hours in a day. Yes. God damn He Tian. Mo Guan Shan had gotten so much bullshit from him during the study lessons he had been on the verge of quitting. So. Fucking. Many. Times. He couldn’t remember how many times He Tian had gotten pissed off at him and then threatened him, because Mo Guan Shan had told him his way of teaching sucked ass and that he’d ask someone better to teach him. He just didn’t get the most of it. That to be said, the lessons too, had often ended in fights as well. He really thought it was a miracle he had managed to pass all his classes and the entrance exams. And what was more, he had also worked part-time in a nearby family restaurant the whole time in high school. So three to four nights at work, the rest had been spent with He Tian. He had been a tired mess, often sleeping during classes, making studying even more difficult as he had missed a lot of stuff during classes. No wonder studying with He Tian had been harder than it could have been. But in the end, with the savings from work and with his mom’s help, and surely not thanks to He Tian, he had managed to enroll the university.

Mo Guan Shan’s high school life had been busy as hell, so he had decided he was going to enjoy his time in university the fullest. He was enrolled now, so if he were just to pass his classes, it would all be good. Working part-time two times a week was still a must though. But making new friends was on the list he wanted from university and he had met some interesting people when he had been playing some basketball the other day. They had had a match and had planned to meet up on Friday to go and grab a bite and few drinks at the bar nearby. The guys seemed friendly and fun, so he was looking forward hanging around with them. Hopefully he could finally detach himself from the leash He Tian had him on.

 

Evening was drawing closer, streets were lively and buzzing with people. Mo Guan Shan made his way to the bar in the nearby shopping district. The neon lights were bright in the dark streets and he entered the small but cozy bar in the side alley, spotting his new acquaintances, nodding them as a greeting. They ordered some foods to share and one drink lead to another. Mo Guan Shan could feel the warm buzz slightly take over him. He wasn’t sure how many drinks he had had. What was the time anyways? He glanced at the wall behind him to see the time. Already 1am? He took in his surroundings and saw that few people had already left the group. He didn’t remember anyone saying their goodbyes though. Weird. Suddenly he felt the urge to leave. Glancing at his phone, he stared at the 15 unread mails. 2 from Jian Yi and 13 from He Tian. What the actual fuck? He ignored all of them, shutting his phone off and excused himself, saying he would head home now.

The weather was still warm in the early autumn night. Mo Guan Shan walked the silent, but bright streets. The neon lights were hurting his eyes. Few bouncers invited him to have a good time with some beautiful ladies that worked in their bars. He wasn’t in the mood for that right now, so he ignored them, making his way back to home. Feeling his drunken haze coming down slowly, he stopped by the convenience store to buy some water. He watched the empty streets and the few cars that passed by every now and then. The trees were dancing with wind and he enjoyed the breeze he felt on his skin, it helped him clear his head. He leaned his lower back on the railing next to the road and gulped down half of the water bottle. A sigh escaped his lips. Somehow his mood was off. It annoyed him. He couldn’t place what it was that was bugging him. He gulped down rest of the water, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Ahhh... the hell…” he groaned standing up on his feet and crushed the bottle on his hand, scaring the two girls that exited the convenience store. He looked at them hurrying away and started walking, throwing the crumbled bottle in the trash. Hands in his jean’s pockets he slowly strolled his way back. He lowered his eyes on the asphalt, his mind on a blank mode. Before he knew it, he was facing the tall building where one of the small rooms he called his home. He had moved to his own place about a month ago. He wasn’t sure about leaving his mom alone, but she had convinced him she would be okay, and that her son could visit her whenever he wanted to. Mo Guan Shan climbed the stairs slowly to the fifth floor. Of course the damn elevator was broken again. Once on the right floor, he turned to walk the long corridor and spotted a dark figure smoking further away. His hands leaned on the railing, eyes watching the scenery in front of him. For some reason Mo Guan Shan felt his heart jump. He knew who it was. He Tian turned to face him, the cigarette burning on his lips, the red glow dim at the end of it. They were both silent. Mo Guan Shan made his way to the door and He Tian stubbed out the cigarette on the railing and threw it away.

“Had fun?” He Tian asked.

Mo Guan Shan couldn’t tell what he was thinking. His mind suddenly remembered all the ignored texts and he cursed himself for not reading them, his phone still turned off and forgotten in his pocket.

“What’s it to you?” Mo Guan Shan said fetching his keys from his pocket. He had to give the lock a few tries until he got it open. Worthless piece of shit. Always broken. He stepped inside and kicked his shoes off. He Tian followed behind him. Mo Guan Shan went to the fridge and grabbed another bottle of water inside it. His throat felt dry, he blamed it on the alcohol he had had before. He could feel He Tian’s gaze on him, watching him finish half of the liquid. His apartment was small studio. Mo Guan Shan liked it, it had everything he needed, and it was more than enough for one person. He liked that he had his own place, a place just for him. But now with He Tian in there, he felt the room was small. Somehow suffocating, like there wasn’t enough space. Why was He Tian here in the first place, Mo Guan Shan wondered. He brought the bottle on his lips again, taking few more gulps. He Tian was leaning on the wall next to the door, his eyes still on him. Mo Guan Shan could feel the tension in the air. What the hell was going on?

“So, did you have fun?” He Tian broke the silence, repeating the question from before.

“… I did.”

He Tian took a step closer. Mo Guan Shan watched him. Another step. And another.

“What are you doing?” Mo Guan Shan asked warily. He felt his pulse grow faster.

He Tian stood in front of him, taking a hold of the water bottle in his hand. He drank it empty and threw it in the sink, he didn’t seem satisfied at all. The spot where He Tian’s fingers had brushed his burned hot. Mo Guan Shan didn’t move as He Tian brought his thumb on his lower lip and slid it along it. The touch sent shivers on Mo Guan Shan’s back. Was it the alcohol he thought? Was that why he was still standing there? Was that why he wasn’t pushing him away like he usually did? He opened his lips slightly, letting his hot breath fall on He Tian’s fingers. The hand stayed put for a while before moving to his chin and sliding along his slightly sweaty neck. He Tian’s pupils were large, his eyes captivating and Mo Guan Shan didn't want to look away. The touch felt good. Right. Suddenly he felt the urge to feel more of him. And so Mo Guan Shan stepped forward, closing the small gap between them, sealing his lips on top of He Tian’s soft ones. He grabbed a hold of his shirt and moved his lips against hesitant ones. He opened his closed eyes to look at the now unsure dark grey ones and puffed a laugh through his nose. Where was all his confidence now, huh?

“Pussy,” Mo Guan Shan found himself saying cockily. He felt that for once he was the more confident one of them.

“You’re just drunk,” He Tian said, trying to give Mo Guan Shan an excuse to back off.

“… Not really, I’m pretty much sober already,” Mo Guan Shan breathed out next to He Tian’s neck and sucked on the skin there, biting down a bit forcefully.

“Fuck..! I really wonder about that,” He Tian hissed out a breath, taking a hold of Mo Guan Shan’s short hair. He pulled him away from his neck and looked at the annoyed brown eyes. Mo Guan Shan let his head be lead away and eyed the neck with half lidded eyes. He could see a small red spot forming on the skin. Nice. He felt He Tian move his hand behind his neck and his lips get closer. They kissed, hard. Mo Guan Shan flushed against him, feeling the heat between them. The kiss was hungry and exploring. Mo Guan Shan liked the faint smoke he tasted on He Tian’s tongue. He wanted more of it, his hands exploring He Tian’s back as he tilted his head on right to have a better angle to kiss the tasty lips. But the warmth disappeared suddenly further as He Tian pulled away. Mo Guan Shan looked at him confused.

“Shit, you gotta stop that.”

“…What?”

“Making me all… all crazy about you,” He Tian said his voice low. He could see the slight flush rise on Mo Guan Shan’s face, leaving He Tian wondering if the redhead’s confident moment was gone with the kiss he himself broke off. In the end, he couldn’t help his smile as he saw the red flush stay on Mo Guan Shan’s cheeks and brushed his lips gently over his temple, leaning his breath towards his ear. He murmured his voice quiet: “Haven’t you noticed that I’m so into you?”

Mo Guan Shan shivered at the hot breath brushing along his skin. It felt good. He licked his lips, trying to calm himself down. He couldn’t blame his pounding heart on the alcohol he knew was already pretty much gone from his system. He knew it was something else.

“…Yeah, I have,” he replied and closed his eyes at the touch of arousing, wet tongue tracing the shell of his ear. It sent sparks flying along his spine and unwanted quiet moan escaped his lips. It seemed to excite the other man as the lips returned on his demanding. He Tian leaned on his body, making the redhead take few step backwards, his back hitting the sink suddenly. He Tian followed closely after him, their lips glued together the whole time. Yeah, the apartment was way too small for the both of them. A knee nudged between his parted legs and he groaned feverishly in the kiss. The temperature was rising in the room and He Tian pulled slightly away, staying put right in front of him. Mo Guan Shan looked in the dark eyes that were painfully alluring, licking his own lips invitingly and moved his hips against the knee still between his legs. He Tian’s pupils dilated and he looked hungrily at Mo Guan Shan.

“Can I… do more?”

“Hell yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Original post http://miharou.tumblr.com/post/167242183339/into-you


End file.
